


Stop it, please.

by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Hurt/Comfort, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, but he’s only mentioned until he shows up at the end, is it, is that what we call him??, read to find out ;) - Freeform, someone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY
Summary: “Wilbur, you’re scaring me.”And just like that, they’re all kids again. All playing in the ground and Wilbur has a stick that’s pointed at one of his brothers.“Wilbur please, I’m scared,”And he’s forced into the present, forced to face the reality of what he’s done.He’s pushed his brothers too far, if the tired and dull eyes are any sign. They’re borderline lifeless.-Or, Wilbur is forced to face his mistakes. His brothers don’t know what to do, and their dad is too far away for the messenger to have reached him in time.
Relationships: Family dynamics only babeyyyyyy, we don’t ship them in this house
Comments: 12
Kudos: 338





	Stop it, please.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything Postable for a few days. I’ve been working on a passion project, it may or may not have over 10 pages and nearly 8,000 words,,,,,   
> Anyway, enjoy this.  
> I know it’s out of character for them, but I feel like with the build up of everything, one is bound to break more than the others.  
> Especially if he’s been trying to be strong for too long.

He was in the final control room. Sitting in his chair in front of the button. Humming an all too familiar tune, the lyrics spread across the walls in messy, frantic paint. His eyes are glued to the button. 

He has a choice to make. 

When his hand reaches out, he half expects it to shake. But it’s strong and steady, even if his glove is a little worse for wear. His thumb traces the edge of the button, smile growing on his face. The melody begins to twist. 

The door opens, and he draws his hand back, spinning on his feet to face the intruders. He nearly belts out a laugh right there, it’s his brothers. They’re trying to look tough, like they’re bigger than they are. But it’s Wilbur who’s head scrapes the ceiling, not theirs. It’s Wilbur who is closest to the button, not them. 

Tommy steps forward, determined look in his eyes. “Step away Wil, you’re done.” His voice is gravely, if Wilbur didn’t know better he’d say Tommy had been crying. “Oh you think I’m done? Tommy look around. We are surrounded by traitors, tyranny, everything that our great nation would not stand for.” His arms are held out wide, wicked grin showing too many teeth and not enough life. “This land is what’s done, Tommy. I, am not done. I will not be done until I stand on the broken rubble that I use to own.” His shoulders shake with his laugh, eyes never closing. 

Techno steps forward, hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Wilbur. Dad’s on his way. Just give it up, come back home.” He sounds more tired than usual. His brothers have been working him to the bone after all. “Don’t do this to him. Don’t throw your life away, not now, not ever.” He’s barely five feet away from the tallest brother. Wilbur glares, looking down to meet red eyes. 

He’s shocked, to say the least, when Techno pulls his helmet off and hands it to Tommy. “Wilbur, please.” His hands are limp at his sides, not even an attempt to grab the hilt of his sword or the trident on either hip. He closes his eyes, head tilting down just enough to shift his hair. Wilbur almost reaches out to run his fingers through it. 

Almost. 

“Why would I go back home? You said it yourself just yesterday, he’s not proud of me. I’m too far gone. Save your own skin, Techno. Get out of here. I’ve no home to go back to.” He turns toward the button again, eyes catching the way it glints in the torch light. His smile is back in full force, an unnerving calm settling over his face. 

“Wilbur please, I’m scared.” His head whips around, eyes focusing on the only person the voice could belong to. His shoulders are slumped, his hair is covering his face, but it doesn’t hide the drop of a tear. 

Techno is crying. 

The thought barely registers in his mind, he’s just stood frozen. Tommy is the one to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He does jump back when Techno sinks to his knees, shoulders trembling and voice wavering. 

“Wilbur, you’re scaring me.”

And he’s brought back to their childhood home. Warm dinners and even warmer beds. Stories read by their dad, falling asleep on the couch in a cramped pile of four. 

He’s brought back to the faux sword fights where they jab each other with sticks until one falls over and the other is declared the winner. 

He’s brought back to skinned knees and wobbly lips, putting bandaids and kisses onto booboos and making sure his brothers are okay. 

He’s brought back to when Techno watched a house burn, frozen to the spot. He remembers the way his little brothers eyes never blinked, how the flame reflected in the near crimson color of his iris. He remembers the screaming of the people around them, but most of all, he remembers Techno turning to look at him, fear etched clear into his face. “Wilbur, I’m scared.”

And just like that, he’s brought back to the present, Techno sobbing on his knees in a detonator room with Tommy by his side in a panic. 

He’s forced to face the reality of what he’s done, what he would’ve put them through. And then he’s by his brothers on the floor, tugging Techno into his chest, running his fingers through the unfortunately unwanted haircut he got from his duel with Dream. He’s shushing him just like when they were kids and their dad brought Techno home. He’s holding him like it was the first night a traumatized kid felt loved all over again. 

And he doesn’t notice when he’s crying too, joined in by Tommy. He pulls them both close, whispering apologies and trying to offer comfort. He never meant to scare his brothers. He never wanted to hurt them, no matter what anyone else thought. 

Wilbur removes the button when they go to leave, eyes red and puffy, noses still runny. Over the next few days he removed the bombs he’s rigged the city with. He keeps an eye out on his brothers and they do the same for him. 

Wilbur is brought back to when they were kids every night before he dozes off. Back to when they would all pile onto the couch and fall asleep half way into a movie. He feels the shift in his bed every night, arms wrapping around his waist and chest, heads resting on either the back of his neck or under his chin. 

It takes about a week for Phil to arrive. It takes about ten minutes for him to find his boys. All three curled up on one bed, Techno’s cape used as a blanket. They look about as young as they should look, peaceful as can be. Phil wonders if this is the first time in a long time that they all slept soundly.


End file.
